Sammy's Hero
by nerwende90
Summary: I always feel safe when I’m with Dean. He’s not only my brother, he is also my best friend. When I grow up, I want to be just like him… Fluffy oneshot wee!chesters


**Title: **Samy's Hero  
**Author: **nerwende90  
**Summary: **_I always feel safe when I'm with Dean. He's not only my brother, he is also my best friend. When I grow up, I want to be just like him_… Fluffy oneshot wee!chesters  
**Disclaimer: **I don't even own this computer. You think I own Supernatural?  
**Author Note: **Not sure it hasn't been done before. A VERY fluffy oneshot about what Sam thinks of his big brother

* * *

"Come on Sammy, time to go to bed!" ten year old Dean called towards the living room where his brother was watching some sort of cartoon. 

Almost immediately came a small six year old boy with brown hair and big puppy dog eyes.

"Can I watch TV a little longer? Please…" he almost begged when his brother looked at him with disapproving eyes.

"No, it's school day tomorrow" Dean said firmly "And don't even try to beg, it's not gonna work" he added.

"But Dean I really want…"

"Sam, I said no!" Dean almost yelled, causing Sam to jump a little "It's late. Go to bed now"

Sammy sighed but got in his bed, knowing better than to try harder. Dean tucked him in.

"You tell me a story?"

"What are you, two?" Dean barked.

"But Dean…"

"No! Look, it's late, I'm tired and I had a crappy day so the last thing I want is to tell you a story"

"Why are you so mad at me?"

Dean closed his eyes. He was so damn tired "I'm not mad, I just…" he sighed, trying his best not to be too rude to his brother "Just sleep" he said finally.

Dean turned off the light and got in the kitchen, sighing as he saw the sheets of paper covering most of the table, the pens and pencils lying everywhere, Sam's schoolbag abandoned on a chair and a pile of plates and glasses in the sink.

"Well" he whispered "The sooner started, the sooner over"

After doing the dishes, Dean proceeded to clean the table. He tried to grab all the paper at the same time… and failed, sighing again as half of the papers fell on the floor.

Kneeling down to pick them up, he was cut short when something caught his eyes. He was sure he'd seen his name on one of the papers… it was almost impossible to him, but there it was, written in a children writing.

He looked over his shoulder to make sure Sam wasn't watching then started to read.

_Writing exercise_

_Describe your favourite superhero_

Dean rolled his eyes. Trust the teachers to find the stupidest subject. What came next caught his attention though.

_My favourite superhero is Dean. He's my brother. I know no one knows him but it's a shame because he is the coolest big brother in the world. _

Dean raised an eyebrow at that. Sammy thought he was a superhero? Slightly squinting to make out the words, he read on.

_He's very strong and he can run very fast! He's a great fighter and pro__tects me from everything. He says that when something or someone is trying to mess with me, I just have to tell him and he's going to kick their sorry ass._

Dean laughed, trying to imagine the look on the teacher's face when she read that.

_Dean is also very smart__ and very brave. He knows everything. And when I feel bad, he's always there to comfort me or to make me laugh. _

Dean remembered the day when Sam had came home crying because some older kids had been rude to him, saying awful things about his mum. Dean had come in the bedroom and had showed him what he would do to them, making big karate moves, throwing himself on the ground and gasping as he showed the kids dying with a weird gargling sound.

Sammy had wiped his tears and giggled at Dean's show. He'd laughed even harder when he saw Dean's eyes widen as his big brother quickly stood up, blushing as he looked at their father, who had entered quietly to know who was making all that noise. Dad had raised an eyebrow at his eldest, looking amused by the scene in front of him.

Dean had been slightly embarrassed, but at least Sammy wasn't sad anymore. Smiling at the memory, Dean kept on reading.

_I always feel safe when I'm with Dean. He's not only my brother, he is also my best friend. When I grow up, I want to be just like him._

Dean found himself smiling, feeling touched by what his brother thought of him.

_Dad says he's proud of Dean, but that I shouldn't tell him cause we would never hear the end of it._

This had Dean laughing out loud. Trust his dad to say something like that. But he was still glad his father said he was proud of him.

_It's true that sometimes Dean can be annoying just like the other big brothers, but __it's okay because if my dad is proud of him, I'm proud of being his little brother._

_The End! _

Dean felt his eyes burn and he swallowed, trying to fight the tears away. He picked up all the papers and stood up, finishing the job he had started a little while ago.

Once he was done, he quietly went to the bedroom he and his brother shared.

"Hey, Sammy?" he whispered "You awake?"

"Mmh" Sammy mumbled from under the blanket.

"Still want me to tell you a story?"

It was enough to make Sam's eyes snap open. The kid sat up, looking at his brother with a huge smile.

"You gonna tell me one after all?"

"Yeah, changed my mind. Sorry for the way I talked to you by the way I was a little cranky"

"It's okay" Sammy said, his smile growing wider.

"So" Dean said, sitting on the edge of Sam's bed "What story do ya want?"

"Make one up"

"Okay" Dean chuckled. Sam always expected Dean to come up with a new story "Lay back down"

Sam obliged, gripping the blanket as he looked expectantly for his brother to start.

"Ready? So…" Dean started "Once upon a time, a kid and his awesome big brother…"

* * *

John sighed as he dropped his duffle bag on the table. It had been a rough day. He took his jacket off and went in the boys' room. What he saw made him smile.

Sammy was asleep, his little hands clutching at the blanket. On the edge of the bed was Dean, lying on his side. John figured he had fallen asleep while talking to Sammy or telling him another story of his own.

John gently took his eldest in his arms and laid him down on his bed, tucking him in. He quietly got out of the room, taking one last glance at his sons. Smiling, he closed the door, as one thought crossed his mind.

"_Mary would be so proud of them"_

-- Fin --

* * *

_Thanks for reading! And remember: reviews are love! _

nerwende


End file.
